barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
A Different Kinds of Homes In The World (script)
Stephen: '(first lines) Hey, Alissa. *'Alissa: 'Oh, hey there, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Where's Ashley. she is in the classroom. Oh, hi there, Ashley. *'Ashley: 'Hi, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Nice to meet you! *'Ashley: 'Hey, where is, Alissa. in the playground. *'Stephen: 'Let's go. *'Alissa: 'Hi, Stephen, hi Ashley. *'Stephen and Ashley: 'Oh, hi there, Alissa. *'Alissa: 'I'm sick, because i need to go to the doctor, and see Dr. Kovacs now. *'Ashley: 'Okay. Bye, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Bye, Alissa and Ashley. *(they walk away) *'Stephen: 'I wonder if were there! *(the barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Whoa, how about me? *'Stephen: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, hi there, Stephen. how are you today? *'Stephen: 'Good. *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! *'Kids: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, hi everybody, it's good to see you again. *'Kristen: 'Hey, where did Ashley and Alissa go? *'Curtis: 'She went to the doctor. She check your tummy. *'Barney: 'Oh, that's much better, Curtis. *'Curtis: 'Great. *'Barney: 'It's fun to play music is Home on the Range. *(fade to the music plays and Barney and kids are dressed like a cowboys and music starts for Home on the Range) *'Barney: 'Okay, everybody let's sing. Oh give me a home Where the buffalo roam, And the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! *'Barney and Kids: 'Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! Home, home on the range! Where the deer and the antelope play! Where seldom is heard, A discouraging word, And the skies are not cloudy all day! *'Barney: 'YEE-HAAAAAAH!!! (music ends and the back to clothes) *'Hannah: Wow! that was the best music plays Home on the Range, Barney. *'Barney: '''Well, thank you, Hannah. *'Kristen: Hey, maybe go to the treehouse and find some homes in the world. *'Kids: '''Yeah! *'Barney: Me too! A homes in the world well be great. well get lots of homes in the world. just like different kind it like a homes like every day. *'Curtis: '''Well, what are we waiting for. *'Kristen: Yeah! *(Barney and kids go up to the treehouse and fade to the treehouse) *'Stephen: '''Hey, look there's a another homes in the world. *'Barney: 'Look, see there's a igloos, jungle, animals, under the sea and countries. These are lots of homes in the world. (music starts for Friendship Song) Oh, it's good to have friends are special. Friends are special, so important, they make the world so 'round. *'Hannah and Kristen: 'We like helping one another in school or on the playground. *'Stephen and Curtis: 'Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad *'Barney: 'Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad *'Barney and Kids: 'Friends are special, so important, they make the world go 'round We like helping one another in school or on the playground Friends are there to help each other when one is feeling sad Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad Being friends is very special, be a friend and you'll be glad (music ends) *'Barney: 'Ashley and Alissa go to the doctor and see Dr. Kovacs. *'Stephen: 'Yes, Barney. *'Barney: 'Come on, let's go to the doctor and see Dr. Kovacs. *'Curtis: 'What's a Dr. Kovacs, first the waiting room when you read stories or how about playing toys. until call your name. *'Barney: 'Right, Curtis. In fact i'll bet go to the doctor on the adventure screen. *'Stephen: 'How's that, Barney. *'Barney: 'Let's found out with. (stars to the screen to see the doctor) *'Kids: 'The adventure screen. *'Barney: 'The first drive to the doctor. The you take the elevator up to the doctor's office. We push the button to start. It goes up. And than we see the doctor. The doctor check your eyes. *'Hannah: 'The doctor will see at the eye doctor. *'Barney: 'That's right, Hannah. Next one is way on the scale. So the kids stands on the scale. Stand straight and tall. So way 90 pounds. Now, we have to measure you to see how much you grown. You are 5 feet tall. We listen to your ear. Than you listen to your heart. with a stethescope. well, i'm pretty health. *'Curtis: 'Well, it's time to get a shot. *'Barney: 'Sure, Curtis. Let's roll up your sleeve. Than let's give it a wipe. Let's close your eyes. Just a little poke. and a bandage. You did a great job. And you get a sticker for a great checkup. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *(the kids are clapping) *'Barney: 'That's a take. stu-u-upendous. *'Stephen: 'That was the best doctor i've ever had. *'Barney: 'Right, we can learned about different kinds of homes. (sparkles with picture of homes)' *'Kids: 'Wow! *'Barney: 'I've made a different kinds of homes in the world. *'Curtis: 'There's a brick house. *'Kristen: 'Wooden house. *'Stephen: Little house. *'Hannah: '''And a big house. Right, Barney. *'Barney: That's right, Hannah. (music starts for That's a Home to Me) Different kinds of homes in the world that make us special. *'Barney and Kids: '''Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a little house, Or a big house, Or a farm with an old pet dog Or maybe it's a palace, Or an apartment, Or a cabin made from logs. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a brick house, Or a wooden house, Or a house shaped like a ball, Or then again a houseboat, Or a mobile home, We've nearly named them all. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. (music ends) *'Hannah: 'Hey, Curtis, Look at that. *'Curtis: 'What's that, Hannah. *'Hannah: 'It's an igloo. *'Barney: 'Okay, Let's say the magic words. *'Barney and Kids: 'Shimbaree, Shimbarah. Shimbaree, Shimbarah. *(fade to the playground and see igloo made of ice and snow) *'Barney: '(snoring) I guess we weather it's snowing outside. Who's coming into the igloo. *'Stephen: 'In here, Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi. Come on out. *'Hannah: 'Over here, Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi. Come on under. *'Kristen: 'Out there, Barney. *'Barney: 'Come on in. *'Curtis: 'Under there, Barney. *'Barney: 'Come on over. (music starts for Winter's Wonderful) It's so wonderful. *'Kristen: 'Winter's Wonderful, it's so beautiful. The air is cold and clear. *'Barney: 'Snow is sparkling, trees are glistening, It's that time of year. I love to see the icicles, the great big snowflakes, too. *'Barney and Kids: ''Cause it's the wonderful season full of special things to do. *'Kids: 'Wearing hats and coats and scarves, Each hand has got a glove. All our friends and family too are filled with extra love. *'Barney and Kids: 'I love to see the icicles The great big snowflakes, too. 'Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do. 'Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do! (music ends) *(fade to the classroom) *'Barney: 'Hey, that's a snowflake is under the sea. *'Curtis: 'Barney, I got all the sea creatures. (music starts for If I Lived Under the Sea) *'Stephen: 'If we splash down under the water. Splash, splash, splash. *'Barney: 'I think it wet. *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. *'Hannah: 'I could ride on the tail Of a great big whale. *'Barney: 'Wow, that would be great! *'Curtis: 'I could count the legs on an octopus *'Barney: '1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8 *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish If I lived under the sea. *'Kristen: 'It would be so new to watch a tuna, Talking with an itty bitty snail. *'Stephen: 'Or to see the pretty fin on the back of the fish Who carries his very own sail. *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under the sea, sea, sea I think it would be neat as it could be, be, be. I could visit all the fish Any time I wish If I lived under the sea. *'Stephen: 'I could visit all the fish Anytime I wish *'Barney and Kids: 'If I lived under, If I lived under, If I lived under the sea. (music ends) *(fade to the playground) *'Barney: 'Oh, the jungle is ready to explore. *'Stephen: 'Right, Barney. Let's go up to the treehouse. *'Barney: 'Sure, Stephen. (music starts for Jungle Adventure) We're going on a jungle adventure To see what we can see *'Stephen: 'There's a lion and a tiger *'Curtis: 'And a great big monkey Swinging on the branch of a tree It looks like a chimpanzee *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar Rrrrrr-rhinoceros and tigers and so much more Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show The jungle is the place to go We're going on a jungle adventure To see what we can see *'Barney: 'There's a great big elephant, taking a bath Getting clean as he can be *'Kristen: 'I hope he doesn't step on me! *'Barney: 'Oh, my! *'Barney and Kids: Oh, here in the jungle you can hear the lions roar Rhinoceros and tigers and so much more Hear the snakes hissing in the grass below Ssss-see the silly monkeys putting on a show The jungle is the place to go The jungle is the place to go! (music ends) *'Miss Etta Kette: '''Hey, I'm Dr. Miss Etta. I want to check Scooter's tummy. *'Scooter McNutty: My tummy hurts, Miss Etta. *'Stephen: '''Hey, Miss Etta. I want to see Ashley and Alissa. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Thanks, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Bye. *'Barney: 'We better go to the doctor and see Ashley and Alissa. Let's go to my car and drive to the doctor. *(Barney and kids are leaving the treehouse and fade to the doctor) *'Ashley: 'Alissa, we are reading stories and playing toys. *'Alissa: 'Sure. I love to read books. *'Ashley: 'Like, Alice in Wonderland. *'Alissa: 'I love Alice in Wonderland. *'Curtis: 'Hey, Dr. Kovacs. Let's call your name. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Hi kids, Hi Barney. *'Barney: 'Hi, Dr. Dovacs. It's good to see you again. Everyone i liked to meet Dr. Kovacs. She has a doctor. Dr. Kovacs, this is Stephen, Curtis, Hannah, Alissa, Ashley and Kristen. *'Kids: 'Hi, Dr. Kovacs. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Hi, everyone. *'Alissa: Hey, Dr. Kovacs, Let's get a checkup at the doctor. *'Dr. Kovacs: '''Yeah! Please, Ashley and Alissa, call's your name? *'Barney: Great! *'Dr. Kovacs: '''Ok. Ashley it's time to weigh you and measure you! Let's see how much you've grown. *'Ashley: 'Ok. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Ashley you are 5 feet 3 inches tall, and you weigh 125 pounds. Wow! *'Ashley: 'Amazing. Alissa it's your turn. *'Alissa: 'Sure, Ashley. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Ashley you are 5 fee 3 inches tall, and you weigh 125 pounds. Exactly the same!!! *'Alissa: 'Now you need to look at my eyes and ears to see if everything is OK *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Ok. Let's see your eyes. Yup, its a-ok! And your ears are perfectly fine too! Good job girls! Now i'm going to listen to your heart. With my stethescope. *'Ashley: 'Ok. *'Alissa: 'Ok. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Your heart sounds very good. Well I think our checkup is all done! Time for a shot! *'Alissa: 'Sure. *'Ashley: 'We can. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Ok I need to clean your arm and then just a little poke. There! we did it!! And here is your bandaid! You guys were super dee duper! *'Ashley and Alissa: 'Thank you, Dr. Kovacs. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'You've welcome, Ashley and Alissa. He's a sticker becuase you did a great job! This is your you, Ashley. *'Ashley: 'Thank you. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'This is for you, Alissa. *'Alissa: 'Thanks, Dr. Kovacs. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'You've welcome, Alissa. (music starts for The Doctor is a Friend of Mine) What a great checkup. *'Ashley and Alissa: 'First, the doctor checks my ears and nose. And everything from the neck up. Then comes my tummy and my legs and toes. Soon I'm finished with my check-up. *'Barney, Dr. Kovacs and Kids: 'And I'm feeling extra fine, Healthy most all of the time. But when I'm sick, the doctor will help, 'Cause the doctor is a friend of mine. The doctor is a friend of mine.Yes, the doctor is a friend of mine. *'Ashley and Alissa: 'I like to hear my heart beating tick, tick, tick. If I march, it even beats quicker. When the doctor's through and I'm all done, Sometimes I even get a sticker. *'Barney, Dr. Kovacs and Kids: 'And I'm feeling extra fine. Healthy most all of the time. But when I'm sick, the doctor will help, 'Cause the doctor is a friend of mine. The doctor is a friend of mine. Yes, the doctor is a friend of mine. (music ends) *'Barney: 'It sure is, Dr. Kovacs. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Wow, Ashley and Alissa. You did a super-dee-duper sticker today. *'Ashley and Alissa: 'Thank you. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Sure. Thanks, Barney. *'Barney: 'You're very welcome, Dr. Kovacs. And now i think it's about time that we are go back to the classroom. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'But wait i minute. There's someing for her knapsack for Ashley and Alissa. *'Ashley and Alissa: 'Thank you. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Aw. *'Barney: 'Now if i remember. I think it's way back to the classroom it's right over there. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'That's right, Barney. That's the very best doctor of all. *'Ashley: 'That's right, Dr. Kovacs. *'Kristen: 'The classroom is right through there. *'Barney: 'Right, Kristen. *'Curtis: 'Thanks, Dr. Kovacs. Will come again real soon. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'You're welcome. *'Hannah: 'Thanks. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'Sure, Hannah. *'Stephen: 'Thanks for helping us, Dr. Kovacs. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'You're welcome, Stephen. *'Kristen: 'Thank you, Dr. Kovacs. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'You're welcome, Kristen. *'Ashley: 'Thanks again, Dr. Kovacs. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'You're very welcome. *'Alissa: 'Thanks a lot. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'You're welcome, Alissa. *'Barney: 'See you, Dr. Kovacs. Thanks for coming to visit again. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'You're welcome. *'Barney: 'So long. take care. *'Dr. Kovacs: 'See you soon. *(Barney and kids are leaving the doctor, fade to the classroom) *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Hey, scooter. I'm not stick any more. *'Scooter McNutty: 'It's all better. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Thanks. *'Scooter McNutty: 'You're very welcome, miss etta. *'Miss Etta Kette: 'Way to go! *'Stephen: 'We're back. *'Kids: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Tee-riffic. *'Alissa: 'Thanks for visit to the doctor, Barney. *'Barney: 'You're welcome. (music starts for It's Good to Be Home) Oh, it's good to be home. The magical things, the sights that we've seen The adventures so far away *'Kids: 'But it's good to be home with the friends that we know It's the place that I want to stay. It's good to be home, I'm never alone When I've got my own good friends beside me Whenever you're here to hug and be near, You are so special to me. *'Barney: 'Oh, boy. it's good to be home. *'Barney and Kids: 'It's good to be home, I'm never alone When I've got my own good friends beside me Whenever you're here to hug and be near, You are so special to me. Whenever you're here to hug and be near, You are so special to me. (music ends) *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! It's great to be home. *'Curtis: 'Barney, we learning about homes in the world. *'Barney: 'What, Curtis. *'Curtis: 'Do you know a home in the world. Like houses and building. *'Barney: 'Right, Curtis. *'Alissa: 'But it's getting late. We better go home. *'Ashley: 'Me too, Alissa. *'Barney: '(music starts for I Love You) We learn about homes in the world today. But there's one thing that all homes need. And that's love. *'KIds: 'Oh, Barney. *'Barney: 'I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends barney and kids laugh) *'Stephen: 'Well, i think it's time for us to go home. *'Hannah: 'Me too! *'Alissa: 'I had fun today. *'Ashley: 'We had lots of fun today, Barney. *'Barney: 'I had a tee-riffic time too. see you soon. *'Kristen: 'Bye, Barney. *'Ashley: 'See ya, Barney. *'Curtis: 'See you later, Barney. *'Barney: '(last lines) Bye, everybody. take care now. love you. bye. *'Hannah: 'Bye, Barney. i'll see you next time. *(Hannah turns off the lights, than zooms to the Barney doll with a picture of homes in the world. Than it winks) Barney Says segment *(pop) *(we open up and Eden at the tower) *'Eden: 'Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney Says. *(pop) *(the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) *'Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) We found lots of different kinds of homes in the world. Like houses, apartments, palce, cabin, brick house, wooden house and house boat. We learning about homes in the world like Igloo. They live lots of ice and snow. These are homes like under the sea. Or even a home in the world like a jungle. It's fun to go to the doctor like Ashley and Alissa get a checkup. Singing a song about home on the range. No matter where they live. Remember, that a home is a place to live in. To eat sleep and be with the people you love and care about. Yes, that's a home to me. And remember, i love you. (pop) End Credits *Executive Producer: Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Senior Producer: Jeff Gittle *Producer: Ben Vaughn *Director: Fred Holmes *Writer: Perri Verdino-Gates *Consulting Producer: Linda Houston *Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D. Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Performance Director: Penny Wilson *Production Designer: Bob Lavallee *Music Director: Joseph Phillips *Cast: *Barney's Voice-Bob West *Barney's Costume-David Joyner *Miss Etta Kette-Brice Armstrong *Scooter McNutty-Todd Duffey *Curtis-Monte" Black *Alissa-Maurie Chandler *Ashley-Monet Chandler *Kristen-Sara Hickman *Hannah-Merisa Kuers *Stephen-Chase Gallatin *Dr. Kovacs-Josh Laufer *Production Manager: Charlotte Spivey *Associate Director: Eric Norberg *Art Director: Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe/Supervisor Designer: Lisa Odette Albertson *Lighting Designer: Ken Chaig *Lighting Director: Murray Campbell *Stage Manager: Jena Atchison *Post Production Supervisor: Bob Dauber *Teachnical Operations Supervisor: Randy Breedlove *Editors: Mckee Smith, Vickie Sterling *Audio Director: David Boothe *Production Audio: Ron Balentine *Make-Up Design: Jeanie L. D'lorio *Manager of Music Services: Lisa Odette Albertson *Manager of Talent Services: Julie Hutchings *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) Medley Traditional @ Shimbarah Music (BMI) *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *The names and characters Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stella the Storyteller, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and Booker T. Bookworm are tradmarks of Lyons Partnership, L.P. *Barney and BJ, "Barney & Friends" and the Barney and children logo are Reg. U.S. Pat & Tm Off. *Executive In Charge: Richard C. Leach *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis DeShazer *Copyright @ 1998 Lyons Parnership, L.P. *All rights revered. Category:Transcripts Category:Scripts